moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Perenolde
Queen-Regent Eleanor Perenolde (née Eleanor Greymane) is remembered as one of the most unpopular rulers of the Kingdom of Alterac after serving as regent for her son, Arthur Perenolde II. She was the Queen of Alterac during the short reign of her husband, King Gregor Perenolde, being betrothed to him in exchange for the support of the Kingdom of Gilneas in the Third Alteraci-Stromic War. The Queen-Regent was unpopular primarily due to her extremely favorable policies towards the Kingdom of Gilneas, ruled by her father. She was eventually ousted by war hero, General Oliver Greenwall, being executed shortly after. History Childhood Born the Princess of Gilneas, Princess Eleanor Greymane was always held to the expectations of a princess and received the education fitting of one. Eleanor was tutored in the formalities of court and etiquette before being instructed in the matters of state. Overall, her childhood was fairly happy and uneventful, lacking struggle she was a favorite of her father's. Adulthood As an adult princess, it was expected that Eleanor Greymane would be made to marry eventually. That opportunity came after King Gregor Perenolde wrote to King Greymane, seeking his kingdom's support in the Third Alteraci-Stromic War. King Greymane agreed under the conditions that Purgation Isle be ceded to him, Gilnean tariffs be reduced and finally that King Perenolde wed his daughter, Eleanor. Marriage Eleanor Perenolde married King Gregor Perenolde, fourteen years her elder, meeting him the day of their wedding. Her time spent with him was short, having a war to tend to. She did however come pregnant with his son, Arthur Perenolde II. As the war raged on, Queen Eleanor came to know her new home better as she held the Royal Court. She came to establish important political relations with nobility and important government officials. When word of a victorious battle came, Queen Eleanor organized a parade keeping support for the war high. And whenever there was a defeat, she would fly black banners throughout the city and have the chapel bells ring, honoring the soldiers lost. However, the war began to look grim for the Kingdom of Alterac, as the war hero, General Greenwall prepared a final campaign to push the Stromic invaders out with the bulk of the remaining forces, her husband and father returned to Alterac City in hopes of acquiring further foreign support. However their attempts failed and soon the Stromic host came to their doorstep, gathering before the Mouth of the Mountains. Fearing a dishonorable death, King Gregor Perenolde rode out to face King Elric Trollbane in battle. Vastly outnumbered, King Gregor Perenolde died in battle, valiantly. With her husbands death, the throne fell to their infant son, Arthur Perenolde I who could barely speak. Refusing to give up the war, her father saw to it that she was installed as his regent, becoming the Queen -Regent. Regency As Queen-Regent, Eleanor sued for peace following her husbands death accepting the harsh terms. The Kingdom of Alterac would lose all the Northern Arathi Mountains and oversea colonies, withdraw from the Hinterlands and honor their agreement to the Kingdom of Gilneas, ceding Purgation Isle. Prisoners would be exchanged and tariffs on the Kingdom of Stromgarde and Kingdom of Kul Tiras would be low, ending the embargo. Having poor circumstances upon her appointment, a massive war debt and little army to speak of, the Queen-Regent saw to improve the Kingdom of Alterac as best she could. Turning to the Kingdom of Lordaeron for assistance, first she sold the land taken in the War of Frozen Stone, Fenris Isle and its surrounding islands for an large price. This helped temporarily ease the large debt, but would weaken the Kingdom of Alterac's web of trade. Famine struck the next year, sending the Kingdom of Alterac into a state of emergency, the Queen-Regent looked to her father for help. King Greymane agreed to supply food to ease the strife but for for a price. The Kingdom of Alterac incurred more debt now owed to the Kingdom of Gilneas. A few years past, the situation not improving and other debtors demanding payment, the Queen-Regent decided to settle the debt with GIlneas. Offering to give the mountain range bordering the Hillsbrad Foothills and Silverpine Forest to the Kingdom of Gilneas in exchange for the debt to be forgiven and food rations to continue for several more years. King Greymane agreed but there was outcry amongst the Alteraci. Many seeing this as the Queen-Regent giving land away to her father. The nobility began to plot her overthrow, seeing that stronger leadership was necessary rather than someone who would barter land. The war hero, General Oliver Greenwall seemed to be an excellent candidate. A coup was orchestrated six years into the regency, the King only being eight. General Greenwall stormed the keep, receiving minimal resistance and confronted the Queen-Regent. She was forced to abdicate at sword-point and the nobility quickly named General Greenwall as Lord-Regent. The Queen-Regent was imprisoned, kept in the keep for the sake of her son, but it was soon discovered she had been plotting to come back into power with the few nobles still loyal to her. General Greenwall had her executed for treason. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Greymane Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History